PokEDmonGo
by AutumnrainChaos
Summary: The Ed's get Pokemon Go and have a bit of fun playing! Ed, Edd & Eddy universe Danny Antonucci


Kevin stared, eyes sleepy, at the young skinny man who straddled him on his bed. He was blathering about something, but Kevin had literally just opened his eyes and had no idea what his boyfriend was saying. He groaned, rubbing one eye with the palm of his hand and peered at that grinning face that continued to happily explain about an app on his phone that he had just downloaded and how it had been anticipated for such a long time. Kevin's blurry eyes tried to focus on the image in front of him, but he wasn't having much luck. He squinted, brow furrowed and nose scrunched as he grabbed the phone and pulled it close.

"Oh forgive me, Kevin," Eddward finally said climbing off the bed, fully embarrassed by his sudden outbursts. "How silly of me! I haven't even let you completely wake, nor have I let you put in your contacts so you could see what it was I was showing you. I was just so excited to show you this game." Kevin paused at the end of Edd's sentence, made a face and looked at his boyfriend. "What?"

"Did you say 'game'? As in... a game, that's an app, on your phone? Since when?" He threw his legs over the side of the bed. Edd gave a squeak when he stood up and immediately spun around, which made Kevin grin. "I never guessed you to be the kind to play video games."

"I-I'm normally not," Eddward said, straining his ears to listen if Kevin was getting dressed. He could hear the ruffle of clothes and the movement of a zipper. "But I've anticipated this game for quite a while. You see, it's something of a series I've enjoyed for many years. I've collected them for a long time as well, so when I heard rumor of this app, I started to keep myself well-educated."

"Yeah, that's not new."

"In this sense, it would be. I-is it safe to turn around?"

"Yeah, it's safe to turn around," chuckled the redhead. Eddward turned to him, holding his phone out again. Kevin was sitting on his bed, pulling socks on his feet and doing his best to see what Eddward was showing him. "Pokemon? Wait I know what that is... that's that game and cartoon with the kid who catches those weird animals in the ball things."

"Correct! You remembered pretty well, actually."

"So what's this app then?" He grabbed his hat and placed it on his head. He spun the cap around, bangs poking out from the back of the hat. It was, after all, his signature style.

"Well you see this," he said, pointing to his character, "this is my radius. When you move, the GPS tracks you and moves you as well. When pokemon are in your radius, you can tap them and throw virtual balls at them to catch them!"

"Move?"

"Yes. This game counts your steps and tracks your location."

Kevin eyeballed his boyfriend. Excited over a video game _and_ exercise? "Boy you must be all sorts of excited about this game to be wanting to go outside and walk around and you know... exercise." He was teasing him. Eddward flushed and pressed his phone to his face out of embarrassment. "I'm teasing you, Double Dork. Come on. Since you woke me up early, you owe me breakfast. You need steps 'n shit-"

"Language."

"-so we're going to the diner and you're treating me." Kevin didn't even bat an eye at the correction.

"Oh fine," Eddward conceded. "But I only have so much on me."

"We'll be fine." He spun his boyfriend around and pushed him out of his bedroom, down the steps and out of the house. It was very early for Kevin, but he noted some of the other kids were up early and wandering around too. He cocked an eyebrow. "Are they all playin'?" Eddward nodded. "Huh... maybe I should check it out-oof. Hey. What the hell- What are you doing?"

"Oh I'm terribly sorry. I was just walking and I noticed- hmm." Eddward turned and took a few steps forward. Rather suddenly, he was jerked back by the back of his collar. His eyes went wide as a car laid on its horn as it sped past. "Gracious!"

"You uh... wanna watch what you're doing there, Edd?" Kevin suggested. "You're lucky I caught you. Pay attention to what's around you, not your phone."

"Forgive me. I was highly distracted..."

"Uh-huh. Doesn't it notify you or something?"

"OH! It does, how silly! I should-" Eddward slid his phone in his pocket. "There. I'll feel a vibration when I'm near something. I can stop and look and see if I would need it."

"Good. Don't do that again. Ain't no worse than reading and walking."

"Isn't. The word is 'isn't', Kevin." He chuckled as Kevin gave him a dirty look and took a glance down at his phone. He narrowed his eyes and rapidly tapped on the screen. stopping mid-step. Thankfully Kevin was paying attention that time and he waited to see what it was that Edd had found this time. "Why that no good- Eddy!" He spun on his feet and narrowed his eyes down the street. Kevin curiously followed his gaze. Sure enough, Eddy was down there, smirking grandly and waving at the duo with phone in hand.

"Uh, what'd I miss?"

"Eddy took my gym!" he shouted. Kevin clearly did not understand, so Eddward showed it to him. "You see? This is his avatar. He chose the red team, or Team Valor. I've chosen blue, or Team Mystic. And Ed... bless his heart, he chose Team Instinct. They're yellow. However, it is very common to hear of the riviarly between Mystic and Valor, and it seems that Eddy is choosing to make this personal!" He raised a fist and shook it. "I'll get it back, Eddy! JUST YOU WAIT!"

"LOVE TO SEE YOU TRY, SOCKHEAD!" came the response back.

"Okay let's go before you hurt yourself," Kevin sighed, grasping Eddward by his arm and taking him into the diner. "Hi Doris. Two please. Edd's paying for waking me up so early." Doris was an elderly woman who worked at the diner that the neighborhood kids frequented. There wasn't much else to do in such a small town, after all. She came to give them their usually breakfast drinks; for Kevin strong coffee, and for Eddward tea with cream and no lemon. "So the teams have a rivalry? What's the difference in the teams besides color?"

"Oh there is quite a good bit of difference! Though I'm not sure if it benefits you in any way. You see Instinct, that's the yellow team, values the breeding aspect of pokemon. While that is a good place to start, it's not all that is required. Mystic, which is the blue team and the one I belong too, values the mysticism of pokemon and believes there is a higher wisdom and learning about them. Valor, which is the red team, seems to care about the strength and only the strength of their pokemon. Each team seems to get bonuses to their pokemon, or so the rumors claim."

"And red and blue are fighting?"

"Well, it didn't originally start out that way, but yes it would seem. However, Eddy takes it too far. He places pokemon that have strong combat power in the gyms he takes and names them terrible things to take a jab at me. Despicable cretin."

"Woah," Kevin laughed. "You know it's just a game, right?"


End file.
